


Which Way to Go?

by jacquelee



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Janae had made a different decision that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Way to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Fourcornersland](http://fourcornersland.livejournal.com), for the prompt 'Fork in the road AU'.

Janae wanted nothing more than to be noticed. To be someone. Not just the fast runner, the girl that got scholarships but that nobody actually wanted to be with because she was boring. No, she wanted to be someone people reckoned with.

That was why she had come here, to the bad part of town. She wanted to do something that would get her noticed, something reckless, something over the top. But it didn't seem to work out that way. Sure, that one guy had taken her aside after the big guy had brushed her off like she was nothing, but she didn't trust him one bit, so she declined his offer of going on a deal with him. 

She was thinking about finding another way while she was going home. Maybe she shouldn't even try this. Maybe getting the scholarship, doing what she did best, what she loved doing, would be enough. Maybe, if she got popular as a track star, maybe people would notice her. 

And it wasn't like it wouldn't be enough of a fight to get her father to let her go to college in the first place. 

Arriving home, Janae had all but forgotten her desire of joining a world of crime. In the years after, outrunning all her competition, being on the fast track for Olympia, making friends that actually understood her and shared her passions, she sometimes thought about this day.

About how different her life could have been if she had done the deal, if she had robbed that store. 

She didn't much like to think about that.


End file.
